


I Want to Be Brave

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, old old oooold fics, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-12
Updated: 2002-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Pippin suspects the rest of the Fellowship as having doubts of his capabilities. Can he prove himself to them?Originally posted July 2002
Kudos: 3





	I Want to Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net July 24, 2002  
> Completed —
> 
> Original statistics:  
> Reviews: 12  
> Faves: —

A/N this is my story. I don't own Pippin (*sniff*) I hope that this is well received and if you like this, then try my story "My Merry" and it's sequal "Following the Footsteps" because you'll probably like those just as much as this, if not more.

—-

"They don't understand me at all." Pippin sighed, talking to the empty air. He had gotten a slight scolding from Merry for losing a map that had brought from Rivendell (just in case). Now they had finally gone to bed and he was on watch tonight with Boromir. He could hear him moving about a little way off. Silently, he dug his quill and some parchment out from his pack. He had carried these things since he left the Shire, left his old life behind. No one knew he had still them, except for Merry that is. He never told anyone else, his sisters would have teased him. He looked heavenward to the stars sparkling above, like diamonds. It was beautiful to him, but the vastness of it all made him feel very small. Sometimes I think I'll never accomplish anything, no matter how hard I try. He thought, trying to take it all in. and often it seemed true, he was clumsy and sometimes he tended to panic. He pushed these thoughts away and looked down to his parchment.

"I want to do more,  
Than sit and watch at night  
When no one else wants to  
Cause they'd rather sleep.  
I want to prove  
That I'm more than you think  
Not a fool,  
Just a dreamer.  
I want to be brave  
Not for the glory  
Of being a hero  
Just for the sake  
Of showing I can."


End file.
